Midnight Strolls
by Miss Law
Summary: When Hermione goes on a walk, she finds Draco running from his father. When Draco gets hurt, Hermione saves him. Slowly, Hermione and Draco start to form a relationship, and it all started with a song. (Sorry, I don't think that was a good summary... Plea


Chapter 1  
  
Hermione Granger sat in her room looking out the window at the stars. Crookshanks curled up on her lap. She stroked the cat's back and he started to purr. Hermione gently pushed Crookshanks off of her lap so she could stand up.  
  
The floorboards creaked beneath Hermione's feet as she walked over to her closet. She walked to the back and searched or her old guitar. She found it and walked over to her window. It was songwriting time.  
  
Draco Malfoy frowned as her heard his father's uneven footsteps walking down the hall. Oh, Merlin, he was drunk again.  
  
As the doorknob on Draco's door turned, Draco pulled out his wand. A drunken wizard was never good. Lucius Malfoy stumbled into Draco's room and said something about penguins of fire. Then, Lucius noticed Draco standing there staring at him. Draco stepped back while Lucius eyed him. "You 'fraid o' me?" Lucius asked as he stepped closer to Draco. "Who's 'fraid o' their own father? You deserve to be punished!" Lucius yelled as he took yet another step towards Draco.  
  
Draco stepped back, but ran into the wall. He was cornered. Draco raised his wand but his father quickly snapped it in half. "'Fraid now, boy?" Lucius growled. Draco shut his eyes and waited for the blow he was sure to come. And, finally, it came. Draco was knocked over from the force and he lied on the floor holding his stomach.  
  
The punch was to the stomach, and Draco thought he would puke right then and there. He didn't, but did he cough up some blood. "Get out of here! Go on, leave!" Lucius yelled as Draco scrambled up and started to run out of the room. "An' never come back!" Lucius screamed as Draco zoomed out of the mansion.  
  
Hermione had songwriters block. She couldn't think of and lyrics at all. She stood up, set her guitar on her bed, and put on a bathrobe over her flannel pajamas. Maybe, if she took a walk, she could get an idea.  
  
The air was a little cool, so Hermione pulled her bathrobe completely around herself. She strolled down her driveway and say down on a nearby rock. Suddenly, Hermione heard a scream. She sprang up and turned around. The person screamed once again. Hermione started to run in the direction the scream had come from. She emerged from behind a tree.  
  
In the distance, Hermione could see a blonde boy running from another blonde person. The boy tripped and fell down and the other man started to beat him. "Hey! Leave him alone!" Hermione yelled as she ran at the man. She took out her wand and pointed it straight at his forehead. The man backed up and started to run away.  
  
Hermione kneeled by the boy, who she instantly recognized as Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy? Are you alright?" Hermione asked. Draco coughed in reply, so Hermione helped him stand up. "Put some of your weight on me," Hermione ordered while she put her arm around Draco.  
  
They slowly made their way back to Hermione's house. When they got inside, Hermione got a drink for Draco. "Where does it hurt?" Hermione questioned as Draco sipped the water. She stood up to get him an icepack.  
  
"It's mostly my left ankle." Draco's voice was a little raspy. Hermione walked back in carrying an icepack and Crookshanks. She carefully lifted Draco's ankle and gently pushed her fingers against it. Draco shouted in pain and winced as Hermione set his foot back down. She put the icepack on it.  
  
"I think it's broken. Because you're not at Hogwarts, it'll have to heal the muggle way." Hermione sighed and sat down next to Draco. "Who were you running from anyway?" Hermione asked as she scratched Crookshanks' chin.  
  
Draco frowned. "My father. He has a bit of a drinking problem, if you know what I mean. Thanks, Granger. For chasing him off, I mean." Hermione smiled and muttered a "you're welcome". "So, where are your parents?" Draco tried to make small talk.  
  
"In Morocco on vacation. They forgot I was coming here this summer." Hermione smiled. Normally, she would be at the Burrow with Harry and Ron, but the Weasleys were in Egypt again, and Harry was staying with the Dursleys.  
  
Sixth year had just ended, but Hermione was still sixteen. She would be seventeen on August 25th.  
  
"So, Draco, what is you schedule for next year?" Hermione asked as she grabbed her schedule. "Mine is: Double Potions, Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, and double Care of Magical Creatures. Tuesdays and Thursdays, I have Defense Against the Dark Arts instead of Transfiguration."  
  
Draco looked deep in thought. "I have the exact same schedule. Hermione, how old are you?"  
  
Hermione blushed. "I'm sixteen. You?"  
  
"I'm seventeen. Today's my birthday."  
  
Surprise overtook Hermione's face. She got up and ran into the kitchen. She came back out in a few minutes carrying a cupcake with a candle in it. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Draco, happy birthday to you!" Hermione sang as handed Draco the cupcake. "Make a wish."  
  
"You know, Granger, you aren't that bad for a mud-muggle born." Draco commented. Hermione blushed again and walked into her room. She grabbed her guitar and was about to put it away when she got an idea. "Hey Draco, will you do me a favor?" Hermione popped her head out of her room.  
  
"As long as I don't have to stand up." Hermione walked into the room.  
  
"Tell me if I'm any good." Hermione started to play "My World", by Avril Lavigne, on her guitar. Then, she sang... 


End file.
